1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a clothes dryer having a cleaning device to clean lint generated during drying of clothes.
2. Description of the Related Art
A clothes dryer dries laundry using high-temperature dry air. During drying of the laundry, lint (nap and fluff) is generated. When such lint is attached to a blowing fan, components of the clothes dryer may be damaged. For this reason, the clothes dryer may be provided with a filter to filter lint.
When the lint accumulates on the filter, the flow of air is disturbed with the result that the performance of the clothes dryer may be lowered. For this reason, the lint may be periodically removed from the filter.
A cleaning device to automatically perform serious operations, such as filtering lint using a filter and collection, conveyance and storage of the lint attached to the filter, may be provided in the clothes dryer so as to maintain the performance of the clothes dryer.